Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Finale
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: After the birth of their daughter, Belle and Adam quickly realize that they've yet to know what it's like to reach "happily ever after". Sequel to "The Tale Continues" and takes place a year after the events of the 2017 live-action film. May contain some OOC moments.
1. A Special Night

**Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Finale**

_Chapter 1 - A Special Night_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns the rights to "Beauty & the Beast", its characters, etc. and I just own the story itself.

**Author's Note: **I sincerely hope this was worth the wait for all of you lovely readers that enjoyed the live-action version of _Beauty and the Beast_, as well as the 'sequel' story that I wrote shortly after seeing the movie back when it was released in 2017.

Now, in regards to the title of this particular story, I imagine this being the 'conclusion' of a trilogy, with Bill Condon's film being the 1st entry and _The Tale Continues _as the 2nd one. I might end up doing some one-shots or short stories here and there, but this story itself will be the last remaining _major _one I write… until Disney ends up possibly doing an actual sequel. Hey, if "Maleficent" and "Jungle Book" are getting ones, why not "Beauty & the Beast" also?

Anyway, please enjoy the start to this wonderful story… read _The Tale Continues, _if you haven't yet, to understand how things work in my version of the live-action world… don't forget to share, favorite, follow and review… and I'll see you next time!

* * *

_"Can you believe that it has now been a whole year since the spell was broken, Master?"_

_"On one hand, old friend… yes… on the other, it feels a lot more longer than that."_

What Lumiere was referring to was the night that a beautiful and adventurous young woman his master - Prince Adam - had fallen in love with also admitted to feeling the same way for him in return, thus breaking the enchanted curse placed upon Adam, the castle, and its other occupants by a powerful Enchantress.

The young prince had once been a beast, and the castle's servants had turned into various household objects - candelabra, mantle clock, teacups, etc. - but all of that had been changed after Belle had told Adam that she loved him right before the last petal of an Enchanted Rose had fallen.

"It's also important, Master, to remember that in a few weeks, it will be the 1-year anniversary of your marriage with Belle," reminded Cogsworth, who was the head of the household. "Wives don't take kindly to the fact of their beloved forgetting about such an important date."

The charismatic bouteiller couldn't help but show a sly smile as he said, "I suppose you would know what that is like, _eh_, my friend?"

"W-we are talking about Belle and the Master, you fool," replied Cogsworth, beginning to frown but also refusing to answer the question. "Speaking of which… um, where is your wife at, Master?"

Right now, the three of them were inside of his study since Adam had earlier asked for their assitance in completing some important financial paperwork, and he was now just about done. "I have a pretty good assumption as to where, my friend… so, while I go to her, can you make sure that these documents be sent to its respective recipient, and _not _join the ashes of my wife's childhood story?"

"Of course, Master," replied Cosgworth, giving a small nod and slight grin in the direction of Lumiere, who let out a sheepish chuckle after hearing his Master's departing words.

_#############_

With the moon shining brightly in the nightime sky, and a nearly 3-month-old daughter in her arms, Belle continued to talk about the events of what had happened on the very balcony she stood upon. _"... right before my very eyes, and once it was complete, he stood before me a human being that…"_

Seeing only the back of his beloved wife as he stood by the table that once held a vase with a magical red rose inside, Adam watched her talk to young Liliana with pure love and admiration. _My beautiful and wonderful ladies… I could watch Belle talk to our daughter for hours…_

"So, you're done filling out the 'rather boring paperwork', as you'd like to call it?" Adam snapped out of his trance to see his wife slowly make her way over to him, their beloved child now resting quietly. "I was actually thinking you'd still be in there for another hour or so."

A warm smile appeared on Belle's face as her husband replied, "I wouldn't want to let you think I had actually forgotten the importance of this particular night, my love… and, may I say again how lucky we are to have a child who does not awake either of us nor the castle staff at the starting hours of the day?"

Once she stood in front of him, Belle gave Adam a soft kiss on the lips, and he followed her back into their shared bedroom so that she could place Liliana into her crib. "Yes… but this only means that she will have you wrapped around her finger once she's become a certain age."

"So you boldly assume, Belle…" A chuckle came out of Adam, and after the two parents kissed their child goodnight on her small forehead, he led his wife over to the bed. "Now, even though we never discussed this as an official anniversary, I felt that… it was necessary of me to bestow this small gift upon you."

Before Belle could give her husband a response, she felt him take a gentle hold of her arm that held a charm bracelet - once belonging to her mother years ago - and after he let go, the young woman brought the bracelet more closer to her eyes. Joining the trio of small charms - a rose, an open book, and an 'adorable' beast - was a minature version of the castle. "Adam, it… it's _beautiful_… however did you-"

"I asked Maurice for assitance in desigining it a few days ago," replied Adam, who was referring to Belle's father that also lived with them in the castle. "Like I said, it's a… 'small gift', but I assure you that in a few weeks-"

A chuckling Belle shook her head, and she said, "It's a perfect gift, Adam… and don't worry yourself too much about trying to 'top it' in the next few weeks. Alright?"

"Of course, my love…" Adam replied, even though he had a slight feeling that he would feel that way again when it was closer to the arrival of their wedding anniversary. "Now, in the meantime… you _do _look rather lovely in your nightgown tonight."

Feeling herself blush a little from his words, Belle then gestured to Adam's appearance, and she said, "You don't look too bad yourself, sweetheart… even if you are somewhat wearing more clothes than me right now."

"Well, allow me to change that, then…" Adam had a slight smirk as he began to undress himself from top to bottom, but after his upper clothing touched the ground, the young prince couldn't help but ask his wife a certain question. "Would… you be okay with this, Belle? We haven't… I mean… since before the week that… with Raphael…"

Knowing that her husband was referring to the night that a close friend had sacrificed himself in order to stop his more darker self from causing any more pain in her life, Belle let out a sigh before nodding her head with confidence and bringing herself more closer to him. "I'm sure, Adam… it's okay…"

A moment later, the young and shirtless prince found himself lying down on the bed with his head atop the pillows, and Belle lying atop of her husband with her hair let down.

She brought her soft lips upon his, her hands placed on both sides of Adam's face while his right hand made its way through her gorgeous, fruit-scented hair and the left one began to gently rub her slightly covered back.

Once their kissing had begun to reach the passionate and tongue-involved stage, Belle brought her hands to the back of his head while Adam's went downward to explore his wife's curves, along with her bare thighs and covered derrière…

_Several Hours Later_

After the two of them had used towels to help with cleaning up their private areas - and finished with adjusting their sleepwear material - they were now laying beside each other under the warm blankets. Adam kissed the top of his wife's head while Belle sighed peacefully against his bare chest, and as one of his hands played with several strands of her hair, Belle lifted up her head to look at him. "Adam? I… I have an idea that… involves the library."

"Is it time already to reorganize all those books again?" Adam asked, a small laugh emerging from his throat.

Belle rolled her eyes in amusement, and shook her head. "No, nothing like that… I'd like to one day… use it as a school… I could teach the children back in the village…"

Placing some strands of hair behind her right ear, Adam gave a small nod before saying, "That sounds like a lovely idea, Belle… and I'm sure everyone here in the castle would come to that agreement, as well."

Feeling satisfied now, Belle laid her head back down, and wished her husband goodnight before succumbing to some well-deserved slumber. Adam wished her the same shortly after, and also closed his eyes in preparation of sleeping for the rest of the night.

* * *

**P.S. Oh, and the first half of this story takes place in between the ending and epilogue chapters of _The Tale Continues._**


	2. Fast Forward

**Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Finale**

_**Chapter 2 - Fast Forward**_

**Disclaimer: Disney **owns the rights to** "Beauty & the Beast"**, its characters, etc. and I just own the story itself.

_**Author's Note:**_ First, let me apologise for the year-long delay… obviously, 2020 has not exactly been a great year for us so far, and it's definitely given me more time to figure out exactly what will happen in this story. Second, I appreciate for everyone that's been waiting so long for another chapter to arrive… so even though it's not exactly as long as past chapters I've done, I hope it's good enough for the time being, and it will definitely not take as long for me to upload the third chapter.

* * *

A few days later, Belle was now determined to make her idea a reality, but she also didn't want to leave Adam and the rest of her family inside the castle with the task of looking after Liliana each and every day.

Luckily, everyone knew how much it meant to the young woman's dream of teaching literature to others, so a daily routine was worked out that allowed young Lily to be watched over when neither parents were available. Then, once the opportunity presented itself, she would be with either one or both of her parents until it was time to work again or simply for the remainder of the day.

#############

While Belle was having a special meeting with LeFou in the village in regards to the future 'classroom', an amused Adam was watching Mrs. Potts finish up with giving breakfast to his daughter.

"There you are, my dear," said the head housekeeper, smiling as her hand cleaned up Liliana's mouth with a soft cloth. "Delicious, wasn't it?"

Liliana's response was a small cry of happiness and a smile attempt that made Mrs. Potts sigh happily and Adam chuckle softly, followed by the Prince giving thanks to the kind-hearted woman. "You should take the day off, in fact… or whenever you decide to do since I know you-"

Mrs. Potts gave a small scoff and shook her head while gently giving Liliana over to the former Beast. "Caring for this beautiful child is no problem for me, Master, nor is the care I have for everyone else. However, I will take what you said in consideration should the day ever arrive that I mustn't work."

After Adam nodded in response, the housekeeper walked out of the dining room whilst the Prince gently rocked the yawning baby back and forth. "There, there, my love… oh, I know where we can go."

A few minutes later, the two of them were in a room that contained the beautiful stained-glass mural Adam had presented to Belle the day after Raphael's passing. Even though Liliana was still asleep, Adam guessed that she probably knew where she was based on the smile that she currently had. "Yes, that day definitely means so much to your mother and I… just like the day we first saw you... and even though I've yet to discuss with her on whether or not she'd want for us to try again, I would be definitely okay with us just having you."

His daughter's response was a simple small sound of joy, and Adam chuckled softly before looking back up at the mural.

_#############_

_**Fast forward several years later… (sometime after the "Epilogue" of the previous story)**_

_"Is everything okay?"_

That was Adam had asked Belle earlier in the morning during her class, and it was now the evening with the students back at their homes in the village while she was at the one place that she preferred to be in moments like this.

"It's certainly been a while since I've seen you come to this particular area, my love," said the Prince, as his wife looked over at everything past the balcony. "What brought you back over here?"

It took a couple of moments for Belle to turn around, and a deep sigh before looking up at her husband. "I usually come over here when something… well, **big **happens in my life and… _um_… I believe it is highly likely that our daughter is not going to be an only child anymore."

"Well, of course she isn't," replied Adam as he chuckled for a bit. "There's usually plenty of children…" However, the young ruler paused his sentence when he noticed Belle's hand move towards her stomach again, and it wasn't long before he understood what exactly she was implying.

"You mean that… _I… w-we are_…" Adam's eyes began to widen in surprise, and soon found himself embracing his beloved in a loving manner. "Belle, this… this is _wonderful _news… another child…"

Then, a sudden thought came into Adam's mind, and he looked at his wife with a concerned expression. "How long's it been exactly that he's been in… I mean, are you only a few weeks in or almost a month ?"

Thinking hard and using her senses, Belle jeventually nodded her head and she replied, "I believe that I've been expectant for only a couple of weeks. So we have plenty of time now to be more prepared and everything since we've had experience while I was carrying Liliana."

"Ah, yes… I will say that was definitely a learning experience for us and everyone here in the castle," said Adam, with the two of them now standing beside each other by the balcony. "However, this time will definitely be different since there won't be as much for us to worry about, like when my uncle and father came by unexpectedly or Raphael… _um_… well, there's nothing like that happening here anytime soon."

Even though she nodded in agreement, Belle couldn't help but give a chuckle that made Adam confused. "While I do agree with you on that, I wouldn't be surprised if something similar occurs in the coming months based on our _luck_ and everything."

_"Ahhhh, I see…_" The young man shook his head, and placed a hand atop hers, followed by giving his wife a warm smile. "Well, for now, let us be concerned for now about informing everyone here in the castle and how exactly Liliana will handle the news."

"Right, yes… though I doubt that our daughter won't be as happy as we are, Adam," replied Belle, having noticed a few times in the past their daughter a bit saddened about not being able to be around a sibling of her own while most of the children from the village did. "And… what, is something funny now?"

The former Beast's response was a gesture to the castle beside them, and said, "I just remembered that it'd probably best for me to be _not _as busy when we get closer into your expectancy so we don't let Liliana see her 'very afraid' father running away from her 'heated' mother when - _oww_!"


End file.
